Werid
by Soccershorti
Summary: Exactly like the Title this is WERID and something that i have been working on in my spear time......HG/RW find themselves in a secret chamber..and many secrets around hogwarts.......read to find out wut happens and tell me wut ya think!!!
1. Chapter 1

Weird

Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING! except the goofy stuff 

*~* Chapter 1 *~*  


Everything was dark, and there was barely any light in the room that 14 year 

old Harry Potter found himself in. He was sweating for some unknown reason 

and running threw corridors of a place that he had no recollection of. He 

heard a faint scream and ran into the nearest room to him. He saw one of his 

best friends chained to the wall with shackles around her wrist. Hermione 

Granger would be screaming for her life except, for the fact, that there was a 

piece of cloth jammed into her mouth. His other best friend, Ron Weasley, 

was laying on the floor in a dead faint. Harry ran over to Hermione and 

unlocked her shackles by saying "alohomora" and tapping them with his 

wand. After she had fallen off of the wall and regained her wits about her she 

ran to Ron to see if he was ok and then she put a weightless charm on him so 

she would be able to move him easily. "Do you think that he is ok?" Harry 

asked with a worried tone. "I think so…or well I hope so." Answered 

Hermione. Harry was worried about his best friend's life. "How did this 

happen? Who did this to you guys? and Hermione how do you wake someone 

who has been stunned?" Harry asked with a worried expression on his face. 

" _Ennervate_ and well, we were staying at the burrow like we normally do 

during the summer and we couldn't get up with you so we just left it at that 

until you wrote us back. It was about midnight and we both heard a sound 

that awoke us except that no one else in the house awoke." She explained. 

She looked like she was going to get sick. "We met each other by Percy's 

room and walked down the steps together. When we got downstairs into the 

den there, was a death-eater there talking to somebody through the fireplace. 

We heard a voice speaking but we did not know who was talking. The hood 

of the death-eaters cloak was covering his face so we were unable to 

recognize him. Then Hermione started to scream and he turned around and 

we heard a faint pop. Who ever it was in the fireplace got away. Then death-

eater stunned me obviously because I don't remember anything else." She 

continued as Harry preformed the spell upon Ron, who was now stirring. 

"Then he took you under his arm" Ron started but was cut off.

"And what happened to you?"   


"will you let me finish the story so we can get out of here!" Ron said as he 

was looking around in the dark room. He looked like he wanted to run away.   


"ok fine.....FINISH ALREADY"  


"Well anyways…. He took us to this place and you woke me up, and that's 

all I know."  


"See Ron you don't even know what happened." Hermione exclaimed. "He 

put us in a white van and drove about an hour to this place then he put a blind 

fold on me and when we got here he took it off and threw Ron on the ground. 

Then about 20 minutes later you showed up and here we are."   


"You said that you were stunned" Harry said walking towards the door, "ok 

I'm ready to go now because this place is really freaking me out."  


"Well I was but people can wake up you know....."

"ok forget it lets just get out of here."

They all started walking towards the door. When suddenly a piece of 

parchment appeared in front of Harry. "What in the…" He stopped to avoid 

running into the parchment.   


"Um well it looks like a map" Ron stated the obvious.   


"Well grab the stupid thing and goggle at it later!" Hermione exclaimed. " I 

want to get out of this place as fast as I can I don't trust it!"  


Harry grabbed the parchment, not caring if it was a magical object or not. 

Something that Ron's father had said back in his second year came floating 

back into his memory. "Don't trust anything if you can't see where it keeps its 

brain." Oh well, Harry thought, I want to get out of here so I really don't care.   


When they found a door at the end of the tunnel they went through to only 

find that there was another empty room except there was a very small crack 

of light in the ceiling. " I don't think we are getting out of here anytime soon" 

Harry said unrolling the map. "What are you doing?" Hermione asked.   
"I'm going to see what kind of map this is and I'm going to try to find out 

how to get out of here."  


"It looks like a topographic map to me" Hermione said trying to get a better 

look at the map.   


Ron muttered to himself and Harry swore that he had said " know-it-all 

strikes again"  


Harry started to study the map. When he looked into the left corner he saw 

that it said _You're here, _pointing to a blocked off part. Then the words 

dissolved into the paper and they reappeared saying, _this is where you will _

stay forever.   



	2. Chapter 2

*~* Chapter 2*~*  


Harry Potter woke up with cold sweat covering his clothes and his face. "It 

was just a dream." Harry said out loud to himself. Yet no matter how many 

times he turned over Harry still couldn't fall asleep. The picture of the map 

kept popping up in his head. _It was shaped like a huge diamond. _He kept 

saying to himself. "**_It was a topographic map" _**Hermione's voice kept 

floating back to his memory. _What in the world is a topographic map? _He 

wondered. Harry got up and walked over to his desk. As he pulled out some 

parchment, quill, and some ink, he thought about how much in his room reminded him of the first few years he had spent with Hermione and Ron. He 

started to write:

Dear Ron, 

I just had the weirdest dream ever! I dreamt that you, Hermione, and I were on some island and we found a map. It was REALLY strange. How are you and your family doing? Me, well I don't know how much longer I will be able to stand the Dursleys. Especially Dudley! He is picking on me more then ever. Maybe this time I'll threaten to turn him into a toad. They are smaller then pigs. Well I think I should go before I get caught writing this. Please write back soon

Sincerely,

Harry

Harry read and reread the letter to make sure that it made sense before he got out another piece of parchment and started writing to Hermione.

__

Dear Hermione, 

How are you? I'm fine. I had a strange dream and I would like to know what in the world is a topographic map? Write back soon because I need something to take my mind off of the Dursleys! 

Sincerely, 

Harry

He figured that he would just have to wait until he would have received 

responses from his best friends. So, about 2am he decided he would just go 

back to bed and dream about how much fun it would be to go back to 

Hogwarts with all of his friends.


End file.
